Losing Control: Temper
by Turtlefan141
Summary: Second book. Nerd: a foolish or contemptible person who lacks social skills or is boringly studious. Temper: a person's state of mind seen in terms of their being angry or calm. Limit: a restriction on the size or amount of something permissible or possible. Outburst: a sudden release of strong emotion. Don't piss him off. 2012 based


_I do not own TMNT-nor Sherlock Holmes_

Ten year old Donnie absent mindedly kicked his legs in the air as he lay on his bed. He turned the page of his book, his eyes running along the words so quickly that it seemed impossible that he was actually reading them. The book, titled 'Sherlock Holmes-100 tales', had been given to him on their birthday, just short of a week ago. He had quickly taken a liking to the book and found it entertaining to attempt to figure out the culprit before the book did.

Leo was sat cross-legged on his own bed on the opposite side of the room, engrossed in his own book. He, however, was reading about Japanese culture, a subject he had taken much interest in since Splinter had first talked about his Master Yoshi.

From the room next door, the sound of Raph and Mikey arguing was quite audible, as was Splinter's warning to stop. Donnie and Leo shared a room, as did Mikey and Raph. They had started off with Mikey and Donnie in one room and Leo and Raph in another, but Mikey's untidiness had drove the intelligent turtle the point of insanity. Leo and Raph, on the other hand, were causing so many fights that splinter was left with no other choice but to change the sleeping arrangements.

That was where Donatello was fascinated. The fact that the four of them were brothers, and yet they were so different. He and Leo were quiet, and yet Raph and Mikey were noisy beyond belief. That himself and Mikey were so creative, though in different ways, and yet Raph and Leo were so practical-and slightly uptight. Donnie could think of quite a few similarities he had with Leonardo and Michelangelo, but he had a much harder time with Raphael. It really seemed like he and his immediate elder brother were complete opposites.

A firm knock came from the door before Splinter opened it, the rat taking a step into the room.

"It is time for training, my sons." He announced.

"Yes Master Splinter." The two boys chorused. Splinter nodded and walked out towards the louder room next door.

Donnie stuck his bookmark, made out of a discarded piece of paper, into his book before placing it under his pillow. Leo simply lay the book upside down on his bed, still open to the current page. The two boys then made their way to the dojo.

_**~Temper~**_

Donnie stood a few metres away from Raph, dreading the moment when Splinter would start the match. He had already been in two fights, one against Leo, the other against Mikey, and had lost them both. The fights hasn't even lasted that long, a few minutes at most. But Donnie hadn't won against Raph once in his life-ever. The score currently stood at Raph-a million-gazillion, Donnie-0.

"Hajamai!" Splinter called.

Immediately Raph ran straight for Donnie who dodged out the way just in time, seeing as the red-clad brother had caught him off guard. Raph turned on his heel and faced Donnie before grabbing his left wrist and kicking his legs out from under him, consequently flipping him over, twisting his wrist in the process. Donnie landed on the ground and clutched his wrist in pain. He shut his eyes tightly shut in a desperate attempt to keep the oncoming tears.

"Yame!" Splinter said suddenly. He walked forward to Donnie and inspected his wrist. "I believe it is simply sprained, Donatello. You should rest it tonight after I check it."

Donnie nodded, biting his lip in slight embarrassment. The fact that he had lost to all three of his brothers was bad enough, but that fact that he can sustained a very minor injury during it was just adding insult to injury-literarily.

Donnie was led into the infirmary, which also doubled as his lab. He's at down on the bed as Splinter gave it a more furrow check.

"Yes, I was correct." Splinter stated. "It is a minor sprain. Rest it tonight and it will be fine in the morning."

"Yes Sensei." Donnie replied. Splinter nodded slightly before walking out the room. Leo, Raph and Mikey all walked in after Splinter had left.

"Are you ok Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Donnie answered, still attempting to keep the tears in.

"You sure?" Leo asked. "You were a bit..." He paused while looking for the right word. "faulty during training."

Donnie bit his lip. He knew that Leo wasn't trying to sound offensive, but it still hurt. "I'm fine."

"Don, ya didn't even fight back." Raph pointed out. "Are ya scared or something?"

"No." Donnie replied quietly. Technically he was. He was scared of the weapons and the hurting, but he wasn't going to tell his brothers that-and he defiantly wasn't going to tell Raphael that.

"Raph, leave him be." Leo stated, seeing that Donnie was on the verge of tears.

But Raph wasn't finished yet. "I mean, ya could at least try. All ya do is dodge our moves, ya don't fight at all. Ya don't even act like a ninja."

"I don't wanna hurt you." Donnie mumbled.

Raph laughed spitefully. "Ya couldn't hurt us. Ya prob'lly couldn't hurt someone who was about ta kill ya."

"I don't wanna hurt anyone." Donnie said, his voice still quiet. His throat was dry and scratchy and every word he said hurt.

"Baby." Raph spat.

"Ignoramus." Donnie stated. He pushed himself off the bed and made his was for the door.

"Coward."

Donnie froze as the room took on an uncomfortable silence. He slowly turned around. "I'm not a coward."

"Oh rea'y?" Raph asked tauntingly. "Then figh' me." Donnie shook his head, causing Raph to break out in another spiteful body of laughter. "Coward." He slapped Donnie around the face. "Figh' me."

He slapped Donnie and few more times. With each slap Donnie grew angrier. He wasn't used to anger, he usually pushed it to the back if his mind-but it was all flooding back in at once. All 10 years of teasing and taunting.

There was only so much Hamato Donatello could take.

Before Raph could slap him again, Donnie caught his wrist and pushed him back. Raph tripped over his feet and fell to the floor.

"SHUT UP!" Donnie yelled. The two currently standing brothers took a step back, slightly scared of their brother. "I won't fight you Raphael, because I'm not a hot-head who can't keep his temper under control! I'm Donatello! Don-a-tello! Not geek, not nerd, not anything! I'm your brother." Hot tears ran down his green face as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Sometimes I think you forget that." He ran out the room and out the lair, into the dark sewers.

The three brothers looked to each other for a few seconds. Leo stepped towards Raph, who was only now getting up.

"Nice one Raph." The eldest said coldly before running out, calling for the genius brother.

Mikey simply looked to Raph, sadness in his young eyes before running after Leo.

Raph looked to the door. He sighed. Was Donnie right?

_**~Temper~**_

The splash of sewer water echoed around the vacant tunnels as Donnie ran through. His sobs and long since turned silent. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was certain where he was running from.

He stopped at a ladder. He thought about going up to the surface world, but quickly dismissed it. Master Splinter had told many tales about how the life above their home was unforgiving and cruel. He did, however, see a small ledge about halfway up, just big enough for him to sit on.

"Donatello?" That was Leo's voice, Don would recognise it anywhere.

"Donnie?" Mikey.  
Donnie couldn't face them, not after his outburst. He didn't know where it came from, and he defiantly didn't want to talk about it. He climbed up the ladder and onto the ledge, shuffling along so he was hidden from view as his eldest and youngest brother came around the corner, stopping just under where he was sat.

"Where is he?" Leo asked, bending over to get his breath back.

"I don't know, he should be around here somewhere. We couldn't have lost him." Mikey pointed out.

Donnie leaned over the edge slightly, a tear leaking out of his eye. Before he could stop it, it rolled down his face and fell onto Mikey's head.

"What the-?" Mikey exclaimed, feeling something fall onto his head. He looked up where the droplet had come from. His eye's widened at slight of a green head. "Donnie!"

Leo looked up and, on also seeing his brother's head, climbed up the ladder and sat next to him. "You alright?"

"That's a highly illogical question." Donnie mumbled. "I'm obviously not.

"Donnie," Leo sighed. "you know Raph didn't mean it." He looked to the ground, obviously ashamed. "Neither did I."

Donnie looked to him, startled. "What?"

"I shouldn't have said you were faulty. None of us are perfect and we all have different strengths. I may find training easier but you're a million times smarter than I'll ever be."

"Yeah Don," Mikey said, climbing up and sitting next to Leo. "Leo's our calm big brother, Raph the hothead, you're the brains and I'm the cool one."

"The cool one? Really Mikey?" Donnie said with a small laugh, wiping away the last of his tears.

"Humble too." Leo added, earning a laugh from his brothers. He turned to Donnie and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You ready to go back?"

Donnie nodded. "Yeah. I have a score to settle with Raphael."

_**~Temper~**_

_Five years later_

"Nerd!" Raph shouted, locked in an argument with Donnie.

"Hothead!" Donnie retaliated.

"Geek!"

Raph growled at his younger brother and raised his arm to hit him, then stopped. A flashback came in his mind. From five years ago-one he would never forget. He slowly un-balled his fist and placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Brother." He said gently.

Donnie's eyes widened slightly. He starred at Raph for a few seconds, then engulfed him in a hug. Raph tensed at first, but eventually hugged his brother back.

Besides, you didn't want to annoy Hamato Donatello.

The score was, anyway, Raph-a million gazillion, Donnie-one.


End file.
